


Ghost of Notre Dame

by pallysAramisRios



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: F/M, Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27143591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pallysAramisRios/pseuds/pallysAramisRios
Summary: Another Halloween Treville is on edge, hoping nothing happens this year like it did last year. But his hopes are quickley dashed
Relationships: Aramis | René d'Herblay/d'Artagnan/Athos | Comte de la Fère/Porthos du Vallon
Comments: 18
Kudos: 10
Collections: BBC’s The Musketeers





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer I dont own the boys BBC along with Alexandre Dumas do I just borrow them from time to time. Any errors on me 

[](https://ibb.co/BG1QCrr)

Ghost of Norte Dame  
By pally

Summer heat was settling into fall temperatures and colors of tree leaves were now turning to bright yellows, reds, oranges. Hot cider could be smelled in houses all over France even the King enjoyed the smell of Hot cider but what the King loved more than his wife and year-old son was the holiday Halloween. He loved the parties held at the Palace, the decorating, the pumpkins that would be placed all over with frighting faces carved on them, with faces that scared several of the servants and the queens ladies in waiting. 

Sometimes the Cardinal would get exasperated with the King as he acted like a child wanted to have the Palace decorated for yet another party. There wasn’t time for frivolous parties no matter what the Holiday was there were too many things going on that needed the Kings immediate attention and it wasn’t a party he would have to do everything he could to get the Kings attention away from the party idea. He heads back to office to see what he can do. 

Meanwhile at the Musketeer Garrison the cadets and Musketeers are training and doing their chores as Treville’s Inseparables’ come in through the Garrison gate after being on long night of guard duty outside of the city. They hand off their horses to the stable hands and head to their table for much needed breakfast. They sit down talking about their night when Treville walks over to them Athos stands up followed by the others

Athos: Morning Captain (Treville looks them over their all tired) 

Treville: How was guard duty any issues that I need to be aware of?

Athos: Nothing that was called to our immediate attention 

Aramis: Well there was that bat that seemed sweet on d’Artagnan (d’Artagnan glared Aramis as Porthos was laughing deeply)

d’Artagnan; Really, Aramis you had to tell him bout that

Aramis: It was funny (he’s grinning as Athos rolls his eyes)

d’Artagnan: Yeah, it was real laugh it kept trying to bite my neck (he rubs the left side of his neck Treville becomes alarmed)

Treville: You weren’t bit, were you?

Athos: No, he wasn’t (he glares at Aramis who takes a long drink of ale)

Porthos: The bat did get a tad close to him (d’Artagnan is doing his best not slap Porthos and Aramis as they continue to tease him) I’m sure it was female she wouldn’t leave him alone

d’Artagnan: She should have gone for Aramis he’s the one usually hanging out a window (Aramis looks at him)

Aramis: Now that hurt (Treville sees he’s losing control) 

Treville: Gentleman, can we please get back on track (the men settle back down and look at him) 

d’Artagnan: Sorry Captain, it was a long night 

Athos: Aside from the bat that’s all that happened Captain. Is there something that you worried about (Treville is hesitant to say anything just then Serge comes out with several plates of food everyone sits down but Athos he walks closer to Treville) something has you on edge what is it

Treville: Let’s talk way from the rest (the walk over by the stables out of ear shot of the others they don’t even notice Treville and Athos have moved. Athos looks again at Treville)

Athos: What has you worried Captain?

Treville: Its 2 days before Halloween (Now Athos understands what has Treville on edge) 

Athos: Has there been something going on that I’m not aware of? 

Treville: No, no nothing has happened and that has me worried

Athos: There have been no disturbances any where

Treville: That’s what has me worried 

Athos: If nothing has happened earlier, I doubt anything will happen (just then there’s a knocking on the office door, Treville walks over to the door and opens he sees Aramis and Porthos)

Aramis: Something is going at Notre Dame one of the guards came running all way here

Porthos: He looks terrified

Athos: What did he see?

Aramis: A woman darting in and out of roof where the gargoyles are then he says she screams (Treville looks at Athos)

Treville: So much for your doubts (Aramis and Porthos have no idea what’s going on) you three head over there see what’s going on take Enzo, Elias and Andres with you (they start to head out the door Porthos stops Athos) 

Porthos: What’s he talking about? 

Athos: Doubts (he continues out the door leaving Porthos even mor confused)  
MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM2


	2. Ghost of Notre Dame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Muskteers head to Notre Dame in search of the woman.. Aramis spots her and trys talking to her she ends up trying to kill him

[](https://ibb.co/BG1QCrr)

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM2  
A short while they arrive at Notre Dame its quiet eerily quiet, they dismount and tie their horses they scan the area seeing nothing. Athos looks over to the other 3 Musketeers)

Athos: You three check the rear and sides we’ll go up the top and see if we can see this woman

Enzo: Yes, Lieutenant (as they start to go Aramis calls out to them) 

Aramis: Call out if you see anything

Elias: We will (he smiles, and they head off towards the rear while Athos looks at Aramis and Porthos and d’Artagnan) 

Athos: I guess we go to the top and see what’s going on

d’Artagnan: Hopefully, it’s just someone playing a joke 

Aramis: This wouldn’t be the place to play a joke (Aramis looks a little cross at the Gascon)

d’Artagnan: I just meant (he hadn’t meant to make Aramis angry)

Porthos: He just meant its odd a woman is even here at night making a ruckus 

Aramis: She maybe be looking for help 

Athos: She’s going about it the wrong way ( Aramis starts to say something when Athos looks at him telling him to drop it) lets head up Porthos grab some torches and everyone be careful we don’t know if she’s dangerous ( they go the front door and go inside the lifts their torches up but see nothing and no one in the semi darkness. Athos looks at his brothers) we need to spilt up Porthos you continue to search down here d’Artagnan you take the second floor, Aramis take 3rd and I’ll take the top again be careful (they all nod and go their directions given Aramis is looking around the 3rd floor outside finding nothing inside he takes a short look over the railing and looks away.

Aramis hated heights it made him feel dizzy and his anxiety would show itself quickly. Luckily Porthos would see him and be able to talk him through it. He look away and turned to his left when he saw a young woman no more than 20 with strawberry blonde hair, hazel eyes he was startled to see her as she was very quiet to have walked up on him. 

Aramis: Hello, I’m Aramis one of the Kings Musketeers (she looked at him she looked sad) what is your name? are you lost? 

Woman: No, I’m not lost this is my home (Aramis sees the sadness in her eyes)

Aramis: How can this be your home? Are you related to someone here at the church?

Woman: Not anymore (she says with sadness in her voice. Aramis takes a step closer to her she backs away as if afraid of him he holds his hands up to show he’s not a threat to her) 

Aramis: I promise you I won’t hurt you (he smiles trying to put her at ease)

Woman: You can’t hurt me I already have been (She opens her mouth and screams LOUDLY then raises a knife and starts to plunge it down Aramis chest. He raises his hand to stop the attack suddenly there’s a pistol shot Aramis falls to the floor of the roof. Aramis looks up when to see Athos running up gun drawn)

Athos: What happened? What’s going on? Are you hit? Why was that woman trying to kill you?

Aramis: She just appeared I never heard her (Athos finds that odd as Aramis seems to have the hearing of a bat) I ask her who she was, if she was lost

Athos: What did she say? 

Aramis: She said she wasn’t lost and this was her home (Athos thinks he miss heard Aramis)

Athos: Say that again?

Aramis: This was her home

Athos: She wasn’t dressed as a Sister?

Aramis: No, she wasn’t a Sister she said something else (Athos looks at him) 

Athos: What did she say?

Aramis: She had already been hurt that’s when she screamed and tried to stab me with the knife (Athos trying to piece things together when Porthos and d’Artagnan come running up towards them)

Porthos: What’s going on I heard a woman screaming bloody murder (he looks around the area not seeing a woman. d’Artagnan is last to arrive gun out ready to defend. He stops and looks at the others) 

d’Artagnan: What’s going on? I heard a woman scream

Aramis: I wish I could tell you what happened, but I don’t know myself. (he walks past Athos and heads for the stairs d’Artagnan watches as he walks off. He looks to Athos for answers) 

Athos: Search the grounds if you find a woman don’t let go, she tried to kill Aramis.

d’Artagnan: Why would a woman be up here of all places?

Athos: We find her you can ask her (he head after Aramis, Porthos looks at d’Artagnan)

Porthos: Great were looking for a woman who tried to kill Aramis. This is going to be a long night

d’Artagnan: Why did she scream??

Porthos: No idea, usually women chase Aramis down, not scream and try to kill him

d’Artagnan: Hopefully, she’ll turn up

Porthos: Let’s hope so (the Musketeers search every inch of Notre Dame but come up empty handed. Athos calls off the search and head back to the Garrison. Aramis was quite not his usual self. Athos went up to Treville office to give him his report while the others sat at their table having a late-night snack thanks to Serge. d’Artagnan looks at Aramis)

d’Artagnan: Aramis, are you sure you’re ok? (Aramis smiles)

Aramis: Yes, I’m fine just trying to understand why she attacked me

Porthos: She’s not right in the head (he moves his hand in circles near his head) 

d’Artagnan: She must be, no woman in their right mind would wanna hurt you (Aramis smiles)

Aramis: Thank you Mon Amie (Aramis stands up and places his hat on his head and takes one finale drink of his ale) I’m calling it night good night my brothers (he heads towards his room Porthos looks d’Artagnan: )

Porthos: I hope what ever happened on that roof doesn’t happen again

d’Artagnan: We can hope right (Porthos takes another drink of Ale as d’Artagnan another drink of his)  
MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

thank you to the peeps that have read and liked this Halloween offering ..


	3. Ghost of Notre Dame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aramis tries to figure out who the woman is .. Once again she appears at Notre Dame and has a frightening dissappearance Athos wonder if Aramis really saw her

[](https://ibb.co/BG1QCrr)

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM3

Athos was sitting on the chair across from Treville as he explained what had happened at Notre Dam 

Athos: We had split up Porthos and d’Artagnan were on the lower floors as Aramis and I were on the upper floors including the roof. I was above Aramis searching the higher level of the roof as Aramis was on the lower roof. I hadn’t seen anyone up there I was coming down the stairs and cone around the corner I saw the woman raise the knife I heard her scream I fired at her, but she vanished. I saw Aramis was down I thought maybe he had been injured but he wasn’t

Treville: What about the woman?

Athos: She was gone we searched the grounds everywhere we could think

Treville: Did Aramis have any idea who she was?

Athos: No, none but she did say Notre Dame was her home and she had been hurt 

Treville: Her home? Did she say by whom?

Athos: No, that’s when she pulled a knife and was going to stab Aramis. (Treville runs his hand through his hair he looks at Athos) 

Treville: Talk to the priests and any of the Sisters you can find tomorrow and see if anyone knows who she is. I don’t want King or Queen hearing this

Athos: If they do?

Treville Then I will tell them as gently as I can (Athos stands and heads over to the door) Athos how is Aramis?

Athos: Shaken, by what happened but he’ll be fine once his nerves calm down (he says with a hint of a smile, He reaches for the door handle and heads out leaving Treville to sort out the paperwork. He heads down the stairs sees the others at the table having a snack. He notices Aramis isn’t there) Where’s Aramis?

Porthos: He said he was going to his room (he takes a long drink of Ale) 

Athos: Did he seem alright?

d’Artagnan: Seemed alright why?

Porthos: He was a little more quite then usual but nothing I’d be worried about (Athos sits down d’Artagnan hands him a cup of Ale) 

Athos: I hope your right (he takes a drink and looks the direction of Aramis’s room. Meanwhile Aramis laying on his bed remembering the woman who wanted to kill him who was she? Who had hurt her? And why this was one puzzle he had to solve. There had to be an explanation one that he would figure out tomorrow his eyes drifted slowly down with in minutes he was sound asleep. Unaware he was being watched through his window. 

The next morning Oct 30th with morning muster over Treville sends the men back to Notre Dame in hopes they can find the woman or someone who knows her. The Musketeers talk to several Sisters and Priests and none have seen the woman or know why she’s there. Their taking to each other when Aramis glances up and sees the woman looking over the edge)

Aramis: Athos!! Look she’s up there (he points up to the roof they see woman looking down at them) Come on!! (he takes off for the stairs the rest follow they quickly come to the top)

Athos: Spread out and be careful! (they fan out in search of the young girl, 20 minutes later Aramis finds her sitting on the ledge she’s watching him closely as he slowly walks towards her, he again raises his hands up to show her he’s not a threat)

Aramis: Hello, do you remember me? 

Woman: You’re the Kings Musketeer Aramis (Aramis smiles)

Aramis: That’s right and what’s your name you never told me

Woman: Coralie 

Aramis: Coralie is a beautiful name (he slowly moves his hands down and takes a step closer to her.) I’d like to talk to you how about you come away from the ledge

Coralie: I like it here its peaceful

Aramis: Yes, it is but it’s not safe and I don’t want you to fall back words

Coralie: It doesn’t matter (she leans back Aramis cries out)

Aramis: Coralie!! Stoop!! (just then he hears Athos calling his name he looks back behind him to yell to him) Athos!!! Here come here!! (he turns back she’s gone he runs to the edge) Coralie NOOOOO!! (he looks over the ledge expecting her to dead on the ground, yet he sees nothing. Athos runs up to him)

Athos: What’s happened? I heard you cry out (he looks at Athos)

Aramis: She’s gone (he again looks over the ledge Athos looks over as well but sees nothing he looks at him again)

Athos: What did you see? 

Aramis: Coralie, she was here sitting on the ledge I turned to answer you calling my name when I turned back, she was gone. I thought she had fallen back words but she’s not down there

Athos: Are you sure she was here? 

Aramis: Yes! Athos she was here you think I would make this up (Aramis is becoming agitated)

Athos: No, no I just thought maybe ----

Aramis: You don’t believe me …fine (he walks off towards the stairs)

Athos: Aramis! Aramis! (he hurries after him but Aramis hurries down the stairs and mounts Lottero and takes off. He stands there watching him ride away when Porthos and d’Artagnan walk up to him)

Porthos: What’s going on? Why is Aramis leaving without us?

Athos: The woman appeared again sitting on the ledge

d’Artagnan: Did he talk to her?

Athos: Briefly he said her name is Coralie

Porthos: Did she why she tried to kill him?

Athos: She disappeared again 

d’Artagnan: Again? 

Athos: He thought she had fallen over the edge we both looked she wasn’t there I asked him if he was sure she was there he got angry and left

d’Artagnan: What are we going to do now?

Athos: Find out who this Coralie is and what her connection to Notre Dame is  
MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM4

thank you all again for comments and kudos I so appercaite you reading and Lottero is loving the extra honey on his oats


	4. Ghost of Notre Dame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Athos and Porthos and d'Artagnan find out some alarming information about Coralie .. Aramis contines to search for her

[](https://ibb.co/BG1QCrr)

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM4  
Aramis rides for what seems hours as he wracks his mind trying to figure out who Coralie is, he comes up with a solution he heads back to Notre Dame. He can see his brothers have left as he ties Lottero to one of street posts he heads inside looking for maybe a one priest they missed (Aramis walks into inside he looks around at the beauty of the place worship. His heartaches that he never followed through being a priest as his mother wished for him to do. But Aramis had a wanderlust for adventure, danger, and love of woman he just wasn’t ready to fulfill his mother’s wish.   
He takes in dark wood and the lighting of the all the candles on the walls and candelabras. He walks down the long isle towards the front he looks around the sanctuary hoping he’ll he find a Priest with the information he needs. Meanwhile Athos and d’Artagnan and Porthos looking around for anyone that may have known Coralie they’re about to give up when they see an older man with a cane standing near one of out buildings Athos walks over to him)

Athos: Excuse me, I’m Athos one of The Kings Musketeers these are my friends d’Artagnan and Porthos (the man looks at them)

Silas: What can I help the Kings Musketeers with I’m Silas

Athos: We are looking for information on a young woman that maybe you could help us with (the old man smiles) 

Silas: I’m too old chase younger women their too young and too fast (he laughs as the others chuckle, but Athos is stone faced. Silas can tell from Athos it’s not a laughing matter) I’m sorry I was just trying to have a laugh

Athos: And you did. now we ask for help if you give us any

Silas: I’ll do my best, but my memory isn’t the best

d’Artagnan: That’s all we can ask for 

Athos: We’re trying to find any information on a woman named Coralie she may have ties to Notre Dame. She’s been seen there at night she screams and disappears 

d’Artagnan: And she tried to stab our friend (the old man is doing his best to think of who the woman might be) 

Porthos: Any help you can provide would be helpful (Silas looks at Porthos)

Silas: There’s an older woman named Eloise she lives a little bit father down that road. More like a shack she may be able to help you

Athos: Thank you Monsieur (he walks off towards the direction they were told. d’Artagnan reaches in his pocket and pulls out his coin purse)

Silas: Save your money lad it’s not necessary

Porthos: We just want to thank you for talking to us and giving us information

Silas: I’m rewarded just talking to the Kings Musketeers (he smiles and bows to them. Porthos grins as d’Artagnan grins as well)

d’Artagnan: Please take this the King thanks you for the information (Silas thinks for a moment then smiles and holds his hand out) 

Silas: Well if you put that way (d’Artagnan places some coins in his hand) thank you and the King I hope you find the information you are looking for

Porthos: We hope so, to thank you again Silas (they walk off they head the same direction as Athos. Porthos stops d’Artagnan) the King thanks you for the information (he shakes his head as d’Artagnan smiles and tilts his head) 

d’Artagnan: He’s a proud man he’d never take the money unless there was a good reason to 

Porthos: You did a good thing d’Artagnan and your right he wouldn’t take it otherwise. Athos would have done the same, but his mind is somewhere else

d’Artagnan: We best hurry and catch up to him before he glares the fear into everyone he sees (Porthos laughs and nods) 

Porthos: We better hurry (they hurry off to catch up to Athos. Aramis’s hope of finding a Priest that may know Coralie is dashed as he ends up talking to 3 Priests none knowing her by name or description. He wonders if he’ll see her again, he heads outside sun is setting he walks over to his horse he pats him on the neck)

Aramis: Well Mon Amie I have run out of ideas to look for her I guess we head back to the Garrison (he mounts up on Lottero and heads back to the Garrison. Athos finds the small shack of Eloise he looks around he looks at Porthos)

Athos: Porthos go round back make sure she doesn’t try to escape (Porthos looks at him)

Porthos: She’s an old woman Athos, I don’t think she’s going to run 

Athos: Just cover the back (he walks towards the front door with d’Artagnan close behind. Knocks on the door several mins later and old woman opens the door she squints to see who is knocking on her door. Athos removes his hat) Good afternoon Mademoiselle I’m Athos the Kings Musketeer this is d’Artagnan also the Kings Musketeer (d’Artagnan smiles at her)

Eloise: I haven’t been a Mademoiselle for 70 years (Athos wishes Aramis were here he could sooth women better then he could. d’Artagnan steps forward)

d’Artagnan: Your very stunning no matter how old you are (she squints at d’Artagnan) 

Eloise: Thank you for the complement its kind of you but what are the Kings Musketeers want with me?

d’Artagnan: We are hoping you give us some information on a woman

Eloise: I don’t know many people I stay to myself more now (d’Artagnan glances at Athos and motions with his hand she cant see well he nods he understands) forgive me would you boys like to come in for some tea?

d’Artagnan: That would be very kind of you (Athos glares at him d’Artagnan shrugs his shoulders and follows her in Porthos comes back up front just as he sees Athos walk inside, he hurries behind him) Your name is Eloise, right?

Eloise: Why, yes its (she’s getting cups ready for tea (d’Artagnan sees Porthos standing next Athos) 

d’Artagnan: Would you have a 4th cup our friend Porthos has joined us 

Eloise: Why yes, I do have 4th cup (Athos keeps glaring at d’Artagnan as she gets the tea ready d’Artagnan helps with the tray of cups and the kettle) why, thank you so much for helping

d’Artagnan: Your very welcome (the tea is poured the men sit down at the small table d’Artagnan knows Athos is fuming) Eloise we would like to ask you some questions about a woman you may know (she looks over to d’Artagnan) 

Eloise: You can ask I cant promise I will know

Athos: The woman’s name is Coralie she’s been seen several times at Notre Dame (Eloise stops stirring her tea suddenly d’Artagnan looks at her as Porthos and Athos look at her) 

Eloise: She was a troubled soul so young so pretty. She was homeless the church had taken her in. She loved to walk around the Church grounds she loved to go near the roof and look down at people milling about (she looks lost in thought as she remembers the young woman. Athos looks at Porthos and d’Artagnan knowing that it was Coralie without a doubt that Aramis had seen)

Athos: You said was did something happen to her?

Eloise: I hate to speak about her 

Athos: Please, its especially important we know everything about her

Eloise: She was taken advantage of by someone close (d’Artagnan and Porthos and Athos have the look of shock on their faces)

Athos: Who had taken advantage of her? (he can see she’s struggling to let the information go) We have the power to arrest this man he will be delt with by the King 

Eloise: The King cant hand out the punishment the person has been delt with (Athos and the others wonder what she means)

Athos: What do you mean? 

Eloise: I hate to say anything it causes such bad memories (d’Artagnan again takes the lead on the questioning) 

d’Artagnan: Please, Eloise we need to know what happened so we can help her

Eloise: Coralie, got revenge on the man that hurt her (Athos looks at d’Artagnan then Porthos) 

Athos: Who was the man that hurt her? 

Eloise: He was one of the ground keepers. 

d’Artagnan: What was his name?

Eloise: Roland, the church should have fired him (she takes a sip of tea)

d’Artagnan: Why didn’t they?

Eloise: He had a powerful uncle that was very persuasive with money

Porthos: He paid to keep Coralie quite??

Eloise: Yes, but she was so hurt by what happened she wasn’t ever the same again.

Athos: What happened to her?

Eloise: She got revenge on the boy Roland 

d’Artagnan What did she do?

Eloise: She stabbed him to death 8 years ago on Halloween. (d’Artagnan eyes get wide) then she went to the roof after she killed him she turned around leaned back and screamed the most terrifying scream Iv ever heard. 

Athos: Are you saying Coralie has been dead for 8 years?

Eloise: Why yes that’s what I’m saying (Athos looks at Porthos and d’Artagnan all 3 are stunned by the sudden news)  
MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Thanks to all of the folks that have left feed back and kudos and guests thank you as well.. 1 more chapter is comming just intime for Halloween


	5. Ghost of Notre Dame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aramis has the fight of his life a shot rings out

I so wanted to post this on Halloween but I was up in Sdak and I couldnt get things worked out as I wanted to.. Finally back home and and this storyline kept begging to be done. I fixed,rewrote deleated parts added parts. And finally found the ending I hope you all will like and hopefully ponder.. enjoy the finale and thank U all that have wrote, kudoed, asked questions.. I hope you will like this as much as I have writing this Halloween fic (ok a week and couple days but hey its worth the wait right???)

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM5  
The Musketeers bid Eloise good night when she stops them and tells them one more nugget of information

Eloise: Roland, had dark unruly hair, beard, attracted women like honey (the men look at each other knowing how easy women drift to Aramis) one thing is we never could figure out

Athos: What was that?

Eloise: Some people close by swore they head a gun shot (the men look at her) when they looked at the body there was no gun shot

Athos: Thank you for all the information and insight (she looks at him and smiles) 

Eloise: You are welcome be safe as you are intwined with Coralie as your friend is (she turns and heads back inside her small home. The Musketeers head back to their horses as they talk) 

d’Artagnan: I can’t believe what Eloise told us 

Athos: Its very disturbing 

Porthos: Athos, its more than disturbing its got to be witchcraft

Athos: I don’t think its witchcraft it’s something far more

d’Artagnan: Whatever it is it’s a mystery

Athos: A mystery that needs to be solved. It’s getting late we need to head back top the Garrison. 

Porthos: We need to tell Aramis what we found out

d’Artagnan: Yeah, the woman who attacked you is a ghost that killed herself 8 years ago on Halloween night

Porthos: This is one conversation I dread having 

Athos: Let’s hope we can keep him away from Notre Dame 

Porthos: The more we try to keep him away the more he’ll wanna go back

Athos: I know he can be incredibly determined and so can I (he turns and walks off leaving Porthos and d’Artagnan standing there)

d’Artagnan: I hope what ever he has planned works

Porthos: You and me both (they hurry to catch up to Athos. Its 9:00pm by the time they arrive at the Garrison its quite not many men around. Athos checks the stables and sees Lottero is in his stall. They make their way to their rooms Athos checks Aramis’s door its locked)

Athos: Only time he locks the door is if he’s in heavy thought or----

Porthos: Praying

d’Artagnan: Whatever the reason he’s safe and hopefully asleep as I wish to be 

Athos: Get some sleep tomorrow we will find out more about Coralie (Porthos and d’Artagnan head into their room Athos heads to his but sleep is far from his mind. Halloween morning everyone is at Muster but Aramis. Athos looks sideways to d’Artagnan and Porthos they both nod they don’t know where he is. 10 minutes later Muster is over Athos walks up to Treville) Captain do you know where Aramis is?

Treville: The King sent a missive to me early this morning saying he needed someone to go Chartres to deliver an important letter to the monastery and to wait for a reply

Athos: So that means he wont be back till later tonight? 

Treville: Depending on how quickly the reply is (he can see Athos is bothered by something) what’s wrong Athos? You worried he was sent alone?

Athos: Nothing Captain everything is fine. Aramis can take care of himself (Treville can sense something is going on)

Treville: Why don’t I believe that?

Athos: Really Captain everything is fine 

Treville: If everything weren’t you would tell me, right?

Athos: Of course, Captain, now if you’ll excuse me d’Artagnan and Porthos have some errands that need tended to (he turns and walks over to Porthos and d’Artagnan)

Porthos: Where’s Aramis?

Athos: He was sent to Chartres on business for the King he wont be back till tonight

d’Artagnan: That should give us time to find out more about Coralie

Athos: We’ll split up and meet back at Notre Dame (they head separate ways while Aramis is waiting for a reply what should take maybe a half hour is taking nearly all-day mid evening. All he can think about is Coralie. Finally, he’s handed the response back from one of the brothers he thanks him)

Aramis: Thank you brother 

Brother James: Your welcome Aramis, sorry it has taken so long

Aramis: It’s alright really

Brother James: I can find you a place to sleep its getting late

Aramis: Thank you, but the sooner The King gets this the sooner I can go to sleep (he smiles) 

Brother James: Be safe my friend 

Aramis: Thank you Brother James (Aramis walks over to Lottero and mounts up and heads out into the dark night. The Musketeers are having wine and bread sitting at their table at the Wren) 

Athos: We know less then we talked to Eloise we cant find any more about Coralie

d’Artagnan: Folks seemed scared to talk about her and what happened

Porthos: Maybe it has to do with Roland’s uncle he was well off he may have bribed them all

d’Artagnan: That would be a lot of money and to hand out to a lot of it

Athos: And we know who has good amount for bribes

Porthos: You think he would be involved??

Athos: He could be I wouldn’t put it past him

d’Artagnan: I wish we could find out for sure, but we cant just walk up to him and ask him. 

Porthos: Yeah, we’d be tossed in the Chatelet so fast it would it would make our heads spin

d’Artagnan: And Treville’s hair to turn grayer (they chuckle for a moment)

Athos: Its getting late I’m sure Aramis is back by now. He’s probably fast asleep

Porthos: If he were back, he would have come here looking for us don’t you think?

Athos: Lets head back and see if our brother has returned (Aramis arrives back in Paris around 11:00 pm Halloween night. He heads directly to the Palace and hopes he won’t have wait too long to deliver the documents to the King. Luckily, he only had to wait 20 minutes to hand deliver the documents to the King. He was dismissed quickly as the King wanted to go bed as Halloween was nearly over. Aramis hurries and mounts Lottero and heads towards the Garrison when he sees Coralie standing on the path to Notre Dame)

Aramis: Coralie!! Coralie (calls out her name she looks at him and turns. He hurries after her as he rounds the corner, she’s gone he looks for her as he rides closer to Notre Dame. He wonders how she could have disappeared so quick. He rides up and slides off Lottero and ties him to one of the posts. No one is around its quite too quiet for Aramis’s liking. 

He looks around its not till he looks up he sees Coralie looking down at him she screams loudly and disappears) Coralie!! (he hurries to the door and rushes inside she continues screaming and darting in and out of the gargoyles. A young boy happens to be riding buy and can hear the screams and a males voice to stop and let him help. He recognizes a Musketeers horse tied up he knows he must get help for him he hurries off to the Garrison. Meanwhile back at the Garrison Athos and the others have arrive they dismount and hand off the reins to the stable boys. Athos turns and askes one of the stable boys if Aramis is back yet.

Stableboy: No Lieutenant, he hasn’t come back yet. (he turns to take Roger back into the stable. Just then a young boy comes rushing through the gate)

Young Boy: Help, help please!! (d’Artagnan stops the horse Athos looks at the boy)

Athos: What’s going on?

Young Boy: There’s a woman she’s screaming on the roof of Notre Dame. (Porthos looks at Athos) 

Porthos: Coralie she’s back 

Athos: Yes, unfortunately it seems she is, and we have to help her 

Young Boy: There’s another Musketeer there he’s trying to help her but he can’t catch her (the guys look at each other knowing who it is) 

d’Artagnan: Aramis how did he end up there?

Porthos: She lured him somehow (he yells at the stable boy) I need my horse now! (he quickly mounts up and hurries out the gate followed by Athos and d’Artagnan. Back on the roof of Notre Dame Aramis continues looking for Coralie but its dark. He calls out to her several times) 

Aramis: Coralie, Coralie please come out I just want to talk to you (he walks around towards the back when he hears her crying softly.) Coralie what’s going on? Please come out so we can talk please. I want to help you (he walks slowly doing all he can not trip on something in the dark. Suddenly he’s shoved from behind he falls forward his head hits the ground hard. He’s rolled over and is quickly straddled he feels blade across his neck. He forces his eyes open he sees Coralie) Coralie why are you doing? I’m trying to help you (his head is pounding he can feel blood down the side of his forehead)

Coralie: You took something from me Roland! And I’m going to take something from you! (Aramis is stunned by what she’s saying her eyes are look cold and dead.)

Aramis: Coralie its me Aramis remember (she presses the blade a little deeper he winces as he can feel a small trickle of blood starting to slide down his throat) ahhhhhhh!! Coralie please stop don’t do this!! 

Coralie: Roland!!! You must pay for what you did to me. (Aramis struggles to get her off and get the knife away from his throat he doesn’t want to hurt her, but he can’t let her slit his throat either. He moves his left hand to the left side of her waist he shoves her hard to the right she falls he struggles to get up she grabs him around the waist and pushes him down) You will die!!!! (Aramis lands on his back hard knocking the wind out of him he cant catch a breath he watches as she raises the knife when all of the sudden there’s a gunshot Coralie screams and falls away from Aramis she stumbles backwards and goes over the edge Aramis watches as she goes over)

Aramis: CORALIE!!!!! (he gets up to his feet and runs to the edge and looks over he sees his brothers scrambling off their horses and running to the door. He’s suddenly very dizzy and collapses (A little bit later Aramis wakes up in infirmary he slowly opens his eyes he can see his brothers faces they are there worried about him. Athos is the first to see he’s awake.

Athos: Your awake (Porthos and d’Artagnan come over to his bed quickly) 

Porthos: You gave us quite a scare

d’Artagnan: How are you feeling? (Aramis isn’t sure who to answer first so he looks at Athos who’s face is ever the mask of no emotion)

Aramis: Bruised but alive (he closes his eyes again for a moment then he reopens them) was Coralie injured in the fall? (Athos and Porthos and d’Artagnan look at each other then back at Aramis)

Athos: She wasn’t hurt

Aramis: She was shot and went over the ledge

Porthos: We didn’t see her go over 

d’Artagnan: She disappeared she has a habit of that (Aramis raises up)

Aramis: She tried to kill me she was about to slit my throat when someone fired at her. I watched her go over you all were there

Athos: We didn’t hear a shot or see Coralie. We heard you yell her name we looked up and saw you. 

Porthos: We found some information about Coralie and its hard to tell you

Aramis: What? What is it (he looks at Porthos as he looks at Athos)?

Athos: Coralie died 8 years ago after she killed the man that had assaulted her. She stabbed the man then a shot rang out she fell over the edge.

d’Artagnan: The fall killed her (Aramis is stunned by what he’s been told he closes his eyes for a moment then opens them) 

Aramis: The man who assaulted her what was his name?

Athos: Roland, he was a grounds keeper he told young women lies and took advantage of them. He did the same to her.)

Aramis: She was real as you and I how could this be?

d’Artagnan: You looked like Roland 

Aramis: Your saying Coralie is a ghost and tried to kill me. How can that be look at my throat! (he pulls the bandage down showing the mark on his neck) a ghost couldn’t have done that (he looks at his brothers, but none can say anything that would calm him) 

Athos: You need to rest you have been through something traumatic. We will check on you later (d’Artagnan opens the door and heads out as Porthos looks at him) 

Porthos: I’ll come back in a little bit with snack (he smiles Aramis grins back then he heads out leaving Athos with him) 

Athos: Things will be better after some rest (he starts to head out when Aramis calls his name)

Aramis: Athos? (he turns and looks back at Aramis) who fired the shot I heard?

Athos: I wish I had answer but there is none this is a Halloween tale that remains a mystery 

The end


End file.
